


Valentine's Drabbles

by Jean_C_Pepper



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_C_Pepper/pseuds/Jean_C_Pepper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles based on prompts given to me over at Batman/Joker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Video

The Joker's fingers scrambled for purchase against the smooth glass of Bruce's penthouse bedroom wall.  
“I'm filming this,” Bruce murmured in his ear as he rocked gently into the Joker's body.  
Somehow, them both knowing that they were on film made it more intense than ever-if that were possible. Bruce knew he would have to destroy it after they watched it-that kind of video could be dangerous for both of them. He also knew that they would be occupied and re-enacting for the rest of the night before he did so. The camera was one of Bruce's better ideas.


	2. Happy Valentine's Day

The Joker usually hated his birthday-which happened to fall on Valentine's day. He didn't know how he knew it was on Valentine's day, but he did. He hated Valentine's day. Everyone walking around stuffing themselves silly on chocolates and sending flowers and proclaiming eternal love. Ugh. Who needed it?  
That was before the Bat had become part of his life.  
Bruce liked to spoil the Joker. Previous Valentine's days, they had still been in denial about what they meant to each other(that is, still fucking in alleys and cheap motels) but now Bruce allowed the Joker into his home where presents wrapped with purple paper were always showing up on the Joker's side of the bed. Or, Bruce would say,” I have something for you” and bring him a gift.   
And so it was on Valentine's day that the Joker received a beautiful jeweled playing card holder and a bunch of purple and green balloons. But most o f all, the one person he cared about, the only person who mattered to him laying next to him on the bed after a round of birthday sex. It was settling down on Brucey's chest and listening to the beat of his heart put him to sleep.  
Happy Valentine's Day.


	3. Ticklefight

Bruce woke up to an unpleasant elbow sticking in his ribs. His blue eyes flashed open.   
“Time to wake up, Brucey,” the Joker cackled, elbowing him again.  
Bruce groaned. He was usually the first to wake, or Alfred would wake them both. The Joker waking up first meant one thing. He would give Bruce no peace until Bruce woke up and gave him the attention that he wanted.   
With a groan, Bruce pulled the pillow over his head and blindly hoped that the Joker would leave him alone. The fiend began tickling him. Bruce squirmed as uncontrolled giggles erupted from his lips. Bruce lunged up and pinned the Joker to the bed, tickling his sides. Within minutes, they were engrossed in a tickle fight.  
Four minutes later, Alfred entered the room and was treated to the sight of an nude Bruce and an equally nude Joker tickling each other as they laughed at the pleasure of their game.


	4. Mud Fight

Bruce and the Joker were fighting. Bruce was upset because the Joker had sent a laughing gas bomb to his date for Valentine's day, thus depriving him of a date for the night. Bruce ended up going alone to a vacuous party and then returned home to find the fiend waiting in the driveway for him.   
“How could you do that, “ Bruce raged, throwing a punch at his insane lover.   
“Big deal,” the Joker replied, his nasally voice grating on Bruce's ears. The Joker landed an expert kick at Bruce's ribs which doubled him over for a minute since he wasn't wearing his armor.. It was a rainy Valentine's day and there was a lot of mud in the drive to the manor.The gardens had been turned over for the planting of spring flowers. Both Bruce and the Joker slipped and slid in the cold wet mud as they fought.   
“I did you a favor,'” The Joker panted as Bruce hauled him up out of the mud.“You didn't like her anyway. And now you're home early.”  
I don't know if you quite get this,” Bruce growled as he pressed his lover against a tree.”I have to go out to parties. I have to be seen as Bruce Wayne so that when you do something stupid like set a bomb or hijack a bus, I have an excuse for not being there. Someone saw me the night before partying too hard. “  
“I do get it,” the Joker purred.” But I though you deserved a night off.” . He canted his hips so that his groin met Bruce's and both men groaned with pleasure. Bruce growled low in his throat as he leaned forward to cover the Joker's mouth with his own.

Inside the manor, Alfred looked out the window. Bruce had been livid at the Joker's conduct but Alfred knew that their fight would have one end. In about three minutes, Bruce and the Joker would come inside covered with mud and head upstairs to Bruce's suite of rooms. Neither would be seen for the rest of the night. Alfred knew that when he took the tray in the morning he would find them both covered with bruises and cuts and they would be sleeping in each others arms.


	5. Bananas Foster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for the AWDT Valentine's Quickies over at Livejournal.

The Joker always liked to order Bananas Foster when they stayed at the penthouse. Of course, it was nothing for Bruce to call downstairs to the various shops and restaurants also housed in the building and order what he wished. Once the Joker started to stay over, the orders got strange. The clown liked sugar so there was an increase in hot fudge sundae's, cheesecake and the like. But the Bananas Foster were the best and watching the Joker eat the dish became an exercise in self restraint and masochism as Bruce felt his pants get tighter and tighter. It was at this moment-when he realized that he got turned on watching his lover eat-that he realized that this might be deeper than he had previously imagined. It is safe to say that it was around this time that Bruce began to realize that he might actually love the Joker.


	6. Hearts drawn on skin

As difficult as it was for Batman and the Joker to become Bruce and “J”(as the Joker could really remember no name for himself other than Joker), they both derived a bit pf pleasure from the idea of getting 'into costume' together. It was at times like these that their personalities-tamed when with each other out of costume-came back in full force. It also turned them both on. They had both been originally drawn to each other 'in costume' and the thrill of watching each other slip back in was often too much to pass up. There were times it was too much of a turn on and they didn't get out onto the street at all. At these times Bruce found that the Joker gained more pleasure from drawing red hearts in lipstick on his hip rather than completing the clown mask. On these nights, the Joker didn't go out so Batman wasn't needed either and whatever mayhem was caused by the other villains was handled by the Gotham PD.


	7. Secret Admirer

On Valentine's Day, , Bruce was approached leaving Wayne Enterprises by a man in a ski mask holding a gift. He shoved it at Bruce and ran away. Bruce looked at it in some trepidation but it didn't seem to be ticking. He knew who it was from, anyway.   
When he returned to his Penthouse he found the Joker in his bed, napping. Bruce reached out a hand and shook his lover awake.   
“A gift from my secret admirer? As if I didn't know it was you. Really, Joker, a man in a ski mask?”  
Bruce leaned forward and kissed the Joker.


	8. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has knifeplay, bloodplay and implied rough sex.

“Please?” The Joker begged. “It's Valentine's Day, Brucey. Think of it as a Valentine's tattoo.”  
Bruce pretended to consider but he knew what his answer would be. The same as all the other times. After an appropriate period of time, he inquired,”Did you bring it?”  
The Joker handed him his paratrooper knife without a word.

Bruce made the cut quickly. The blood glistened on it and he couldn't help himself. He bent down and licked the blood from the wound. The Joker made a strangled sound at this and Bruce grabbed his hips and pulled him into position to couple. Blood was pounding in Bruce's ears-like the blood from the cut...

Later, Bruce threaded a needle. He washed the wound and sewed it with neat stitches. He was quite capable of sewing other people's wounds. The line of black stitches made a neat line against the Joker's slightly tanned legs. Bruce wondered when he hat time to get his legs tan. The Joker lay passively, watching Bruce with bright eyes. When Bruce finished, the Joker pulled him down for a kiss...

Slumber found Bruce draped protectively around his lover, his hand on the Joker';s hip. Below Bruce's hand, the dark line of stitches showed clearly, and fainter in the Joker's skin were other scars. In the clear outline of a bat.


	9. Bruises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied rough sex

When Bruce and the Joker stayed at the penthouse, they were able to utilize the amenities that the building had to offer. Bruce's penthouse was housed in an expensive high rise condo with shops on the first three floors of the building. They could have food delivered to the penthouse and occasionally Bruce would order a hot stone massage. The Joker would be disguised by a towel placed over his head.   
The masseuse would occasionally see bruises on the Joker's hips if the towel slipped. He never thought much of it. Bruce would see the Bruises and feel a pride of ownership. The Joker would finger the bruises and revel that Bruce gave them to him. Alfred would see them and be happy that Bruce was hurting the Joker.


	10. New Year's Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could be read as a prequel to In the Closet by newbluemoon

Bruce hated giving his annual New Year's Eve party. He hated the rich and snotty guests, the music and the invasion of his home. He felt very comfortable in the Penthouse. Much more than in the Manor, even before it caught fire. He enjoyed looking over the Manor and he swore that one night he would jump off his own helipad and fly as Batman.   
He made his way through the crowd, slurring his words and sloshing his drink around. He had promised that he would not go out as Batman, but he didn't know where Alfred could be.   
The cell phone he dropped in his pants pocket buzzed unexpectedly. He didn't expect it to ring at all, but apparently he was bored. Bruce felt the heat pool in his groin at the thought of him.   
Bruce checked his appearance in the mirror. It was a black tie affair, as all of his parties usually was.  
The women had glanced at him admiringly. Bruce wondered what he would say.   
Bruce came out into the almost deserted garage of his building. There wasn't much traffic-apparently everyone was at either his party or another.   
“here I am, Brucey,” Bruce turned his head at the familiar nasal voice. The Joker was in his usual purple suit and his full makeup. Bruce wondered if he would ever see the Joker without his makeup.   
“So you decided to crash my party,” Bruce tried not to growl at the Joker.   
The Joker regarded him bemusedly. He always liked Bruce to change from the billionaire vapid playboy into the Bat and Bruce changed very quickly when he encountered the Joker.   
Bruce didn't say anything as he reached the Joker, but pushed him against the nearest car and kissed him.   
“Not here,” he murmured when they came up for breath. “ The party is almost over. We can go in my bedroom. “  
The Joker was pleased by this. Brucey had only let him come over twice before. He knew that he would stay the night whether Brucey wanted him to or not. He allowed Bruce to lead him upstairs....


	11. Happy Valentine's Day II

Bruce enjoyed giving the Joker gifts. When the Joker told him that his birthday was on Valentine's day, this seemed to be perfect. The Joker arrived at Wayne Manor and found a pile of gifts on his pillow.   
When he opened it, the first gift was a jeweled playing card holder which was wrapped in bright purple paper. Attached to the gift was an enormous balloon bouquet of purple and green balloons, which the Joker let off the balcony as a bunch and he and Bruce watched them float up to the sky. Then they went back into the Manor and Bruce pulled the Joker into his arms.


	12. Silhouette of the Bat

The night was alive with the sounds of corruption and the Joker reveled in it. He loved the city when it was at its worse, when people were at their lowest. The dark side of the city was most evident at the time of the full moon. People howled, Arkham was packed to the gills and the ER's showed much worse than the usual Saturday night drunks. The Joker observed and laughed his crazy laugh. In the corner of his eye, he could see the silhouette of his Bat. He knew that the Bat would catch him later that evening and the thought filled him with glee.


	13. He will break your heart

He'll break your heart, Bruce, “ Alfred predicted when Bruce told him about the Joker. Told him that the Joker would be visiting the Manor at night. Bruce just sighed and disappeared into his room.   
A year passed. Alfred watched Bruce and the Joker fight. He caught them coupling more times than he could count. He saw them doing Tai Chi together. He heard them bathing together.   
3 years passed. Somehow they continued on. Alfred noticed the Joker spent less time causing mayhem outside of Bruce's bedroom. Poor Bruce could count on laughing gas bombs and practical jokes at all times. But the Joker didn't break Bruce's heart.


	14. A Good Date

Bruce was attending the opera that night and had to put up with being set up on a blind date by the modeling agency he usually used. He had never seen this woman before, but she was certainly a good date. She left him alone, didn't chatter unnecessarily and seemed content to enjoy the opera. Afterward, he took her out for supper at an exclusive club. The next week he asked for her again because she was such a good date. Again, he had a good time. He shouldn't have been surprised when the Joker sent her a laughing gas bomb.


End file.
